Harry Potter and the Master Unspeakable First Class
by hiyaboii
Summary: A Harry potter unspeakable story I don't own harry potter because if I did i would write it how I wanted it first time
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N: chapters one and Two will be long and then it will quickly flick through his school years until it reaches the Veil scene in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Chapter One: Strange Dreams and Visiting Gringotts_**

Harry James Potter a small boy of Ten years of age. He slept under the stairs where he believed was his room. He had Black hair, nobly knees, bright Green Emerald Eyes. The only thing out of place was the fact that he was all skin and bones this was due to his Aunt and Uncle that he lived with. At the moment he was asleep seeing as it was the day before his tenth birthday he normally stayed up until midnight but seeing as how his Uncle and Cousin decided to have a few rounds with the human punch bag called Harry Potter or to them it is Freak or Boy.

He was pulled into a dream one in which that he didn't think was real it was a completely white room. In this room stood eight people four of the were male and the other four were female. The first was an old man with long silvery-white hair and beard that made him look around One Hundred and Fifty years old. He also wore white robes. The next man looked just like him but had brown eyes instead of Emerald Green ones. The next two men looked as though they were brothers although the main difference were the eyes and that on their swords one had a red ruby and the other had a green emerald. The one with the ruby had Sapphire blue eyes where as the other had Emerald green eyes like him.

The female that stuck out the most to him had his colour eyes but had Red auburn hair instead. The next female had a plumb figure to her and the same auburn hair as the first. The next female was wearing blue robes with black hair and hazel eyes. The fourth and final female had the same silvery-white hair like the first male but also had pale blue eyes.

The first man then said "Hello Harry, my name is Merlin" then as he was introducing he was pointing to them "this is Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Morgana Le Fay, Lilly Potter nee Evans and James Potter. Yes the last two are your Parents."

To say Harry was shocked to say the least. But then Merlin continued talking "the reason that we are gathered here is to inform you of the Wizarding world. Now the first thing that you need to know is that you are famous in the wizarding world. The reason being is that due to a special ability which makes you impervious to the unforgivables. Basically you survived a curse that should have killed you but didn't. But this only happened because an evil maniac hell bent on killing all Half-bloods and Muggleborns even though he is a half-blood him self."

Harry asked "what is or was his name?"

Merlin answered him "he called him self Voldemort but his real name is because he is still alive although a shade Tom Marvolo Riddle others call him You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the Dark Lord. Right now the another thing you need to know is that some one named Albus Dumbledore will seem like he is trying to manipulate you but he is miss guided all you will have to do is get accepted into the Scottish Auror Service which is also known as the Order of the Grey Mages. The third thing is that you need to go to Gringotts and do an inheritance test and the do an ability test then get the blocks removed. The final thing is that you need to write a letter to the Department of Mysteries asking to view a prophecy that is in your name.

Now after you have heard the prophecy you should ask to join the ranks of the Unspeakables and it will only take you a year to get up from the recruit level to master Unspeakable First Class. This is because you have a natural ability to master all the topics you need. Now you will be able to do parsel magic all this is, is saying any known spell in parseltongue. We must go now because you must wake up."

With that the small child awoke and said to himself "how am I going to get to Gringotts?" Suddenly a pop resulted outside and opened the door.

A funny looking man said "I am Griphook an I understand that you need to get to Gringotts so if you just grab hold please" Harry did so and then felt a pull behind his naval and suddenly they were in a bank surrounded buy the same strange men.

Harry then said "Griphook may I take a inheritance test and a ability test."

Griphook replied "Yes, come we shall do them."

So they went to the test section and Griphook continued "now all you need to do is place three drops of blood on to this piece of parchment for your inheritance test"

So Harry placed three drops of blood on to the parchment and the results read:

**_Name: Harry James Potter  
Mother: Lilly Anne Potter nee Evans-Flamel (blood adopted into house of Flamel)  
Father: James Charles Potter_**

**_Soulbond to: Nymphadora Ann Tonks_**

**_Heir To:  
Potter  
Evans  
Black  
Peverell  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
Slytherin  
Pendragon  
Emrys  
Le Fay  
Flamel  
Winsor_**

**_Vault Values:  
Potter; 100,000,000,000  
Evans; 20,000,000,000  
Black; 75,000,000,000  
Peverell; 65,000,000,000  
Gryffindor; 600,000,000,000  
Ravenclaw; 250,000,000,000  
Hufflepuff; 450,000,000,000  
Slytherin; 300,000,000,000  
Pendragon; 725,000,000,000  
Emrys; 750,000,000,000  
Le Fay; 500,000,000,000  
Flamel; 1,500,000,000,000  
Winsor; 665,000,000,000_**

**_Total Vault Value: 6,000,000,000,000 Galleons or £30,000,000,000,000 (Thirty Trillion Pounds Sterling.)_**

Harry was surprised that he was so rich but said "I would like to claim headship on them after we have done the abilities test."

Griphook was shocked too but said "ok and now place three drops of blood on this piece of parchment."

Harry did so and the parchment read:

**_Name: Harry James Potter_**

**_Abillities:_**

**_Parseltongue (blocked)  
Parsel Magic (blocked)  
Natural Master At Wandless Magic (blocked)  
Earth Elemental (blocked)  
Air Elemental (blocked)  
Fire Elemental (blocked)  
Water Elemental (blocked)  
Ice Elemental (blocked)  
Lightening Elemental (blocked)  
Light Elemental (blocked)  
Dark Elemental (blocked)  
Shadow Elemental (blocked)  
Spell Crafting (blocked)  
Runes Master (blocked)  
Potions Master (blocked)  
Defence Against the Dark Arts Master (blocked)  
Transfiguration Master (blocked)  
Charms Master (blocked)  
Arithramancy Master (blocked)  
Dark Arts Master (blocked)  
Aura Sight (blocked)  
Aura Reading (blocked)  
Mage Sight (blocked)  
Mage Sense (blocked)  
Natural Occlumency Master (blocked)  
Natural Legillimency Master (blocked)  
Oblliviator Master (blocked)  
Multi-Animagus (Royal Ice Phoenix, Basilisk, Golden Gryffin, Shadow Tiger, Siberian Tiger and Hungarian Horntail) (blocked)  
Metamorphagus (blocked)  
Beast Speaker (blocked)  
Impenetrable to use of the unforgivables (blocked)  
Natural Empathy Master (blocked)  
Natural Telepathic Master (blocked)  
Natural Battle Magic Master (blocked)  
Natural Master At Healing Magic (blocked)  
Natural Master At Elemental Magic (blocked)  
Speed Reading (average book of 1000 pages in ten minutes) (blocked)  
Photographic Memory (blocked)_**

**_Magical Core Status: 95% Blocked  
MPI Rating with block: 150 (Sorcerer)  
MPI Rating with out block: 3000 ( Grand High Arch Mage)_**

Harry then said "what is the MPI rating?"

Griphook replied "the MPI rating is the Merlin Power index it rates your power it can be measured two ways. The first is that it can be done via a spell and the second way is that it can be done via blood in an ability test. The measures are;

Merlin Power Index:  
Muggle (0)  
Squib (1 - 20)  
Wizard (21 - 100)  
Sorcerer (101 - 200)  
High Sorcerer (201 - 300)  
Grand Sorcerer (301 - 400)  
Grand High Sorcerer (401 - 550)  
Warlock (551 - 700)  
High Warlock (701 - 850)  
Grand Warlock (851 - 1000)  
Grand High Warlock (1001 - 1150)  
Mage (1151 - 1300)  
High Mage (1301 - 1450)  
Grand Mage (1451 - 1600)  
Grand High Mage (1601 - 1750)  
Arch Mage (1751 - 1900)  
High Arch Mage (1901 - 2200)  
Grand Arch Mage (2201 - 2500)  
Grand High Arch Mage (2500+)

They are measured this way as to help specify what category each wizard is in. Albus Dumbledore Warlock. Voldemort is a High Warlock. Nicholas Flamel is a Mage and your soulmate Nymphadora Tonks is a Grand Sorcerer."

Harry said "now I would like the blocks removed and to claim headship over the families that I am heir to."

Griphook said "right the ritual is just being set up so while that happens all you need to do is place the rings on your right ring finger."

Harry did so and felt the family magics take hold on him giving him the knowledge on how to run the multiple houses. Finally five minutes after he put the final ring on the ritual was ready. Griphook took him to the room in which the ritual was being done. When the ritual was complete Harry had to change his appearance to look different he then said "is there any way for me to spend money in the muggle and magical world with out having to come to the bank each time?"

Griphook replied "yes I will get you one of our VIP master debit cards."

Griphook left and a minute later came back with the card which he the bound to Harry's magic and blood so that only he could use it. Griphook also passed him a ledger with his properties and stock in. With that Harry left Gringotts and went to the pet store and bought what he thought was a normal snowy owl but when Harry got outside the owl transformed and said to Harry in his Mind _'hello Master I am a Royal Ice Phoenix and I am your Familiar when you get your things in Flourish and Blotts I will transport us back to your aunts house where I will wait for you to write your letter to the Department Of Mysteries.'_

Harry replied _'ok what is your name and please call me Harry'_

The Phoenix responded _'my name is Hedwig and yes Harry I shall'_

With that Harry went to Florish and Blotts and got some parchment, quills and ink. When he was done they went back to his Aunt and Uncle's. Harry then wrote the letter. It read;

**_Dear Who ever it may concern at the Department Of Mysteries,_**

**_My name is Harry James Potter. I am writing to ask permission to visit your department so that I may view a prophecy about me. Seeing as I am only ten years old and I am as famous as to stop a killing curse I would like for my familiar, which is the Royal Ice Phoenix named Hedwig delivering this to you, to transport me directly to where you are tomorrow so that I may be prepared for whatever I need._**

**_Kind regards,_**

**_Harry James Potter_**

**_P.s. Hedwig will wait for a reply._**

With that Harry said "Hedwig can you take this to the who ever it concerns in Department Of Mysteries and wait for a reply?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Replies, Training and Letter from Hogwarts_**

Hedwig then took the letter and disappeared in a burst of Icy Flames. Not long after Hedwig disappeared did his aunt knock on the door waking him up and telling him to get cooking. When he was finished he was chucked back into his cupboard and told to stay there for the rest of the day. While there he thought of what it would be like to train and use the knowledge and the abilities that he has.

About six hours later Hedwig flamed in with a letter that read:

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_I have received your message and as long as you agree to sign a secrecy agreement then I am fine with you come via that route. Now I would like to know before you get here if their is any other reason as to why you are here I would also like to inform you that for security measures that you will have to be disguised this is so that you are not recognised._**

**_From,_**

**_Head Unspeakable Dragon_**

**_Head Of the Department Of Mysteries_**

Harry then wrote a reply which read out:

**_Dear Head Unspeakable Dragon,_**

**_Yes, I do have another motive but I think we should talk about this when I arrive there tomorrow. I will appear tomorrow in your office at Ten O'Clock in the morning._**

**_Signed,_**

**_Harry James Potter_**

With that Harry gave it to Hedwig and she disappeared again with the letter. The rest of the day went by but when Vernon got home he decided that he was going to have some fun. This fun was beating Harry. This fun usually includes;

whipping him with belt  
Punching him  
Kicking him  
Hitting him with a crowbar

Vernon beat Harry for an hour and then threw Harry into his cupboard. When in there harry passed out.

When Harry finally woke up it was the next morning at around Seven O'Clock so he got ready to go to the Department Of Mysteries this was so that he could look the best that anyone could in clothing that was hand-me-downs and four sizes to big for them. Finally Ten O'Clock rolled around and Harry was flamed straight into the Head Unspeakable's Office where Dragon was waiting for him.

Dragon said "welcome Mr. Potter now before we go and view your prophecy, what is your other motive?"

Harry replied "I wish to join your department. Now here is the abilities test that I took at Gringotts." Harry passed it over and then said "but the main reason that I came to you and asked to join was before I woke up yesterday where eight of my ancestors appeared to me. Two of them was my mum and dad. But the other six's names were; Merlin Emrys, Morgana Le Fay, Godric Gryffidor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. They told me that I had to come view a prophecy and then that I had to join this department they also said that I would be fully trained as a Master Unspeakable First Class in one year."

Dragon replied "sure we will get you trained up and your in now think of a codename."

Harry responded "Shadow can be my codename"

Then they walked into the hall of prophecy. It read;

**_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._**

Harry then said "Now that we know that I had better get training just In case he comes back."

Unspeakable Dragon was shocked that that was what the prophercy read but said nothing until they were back to his office. When there they sat down and dragon pulled out a pile of books and said "these books are all the ones and the basic Hogwarts books I need you to read them and memorise them. Then when you have read them go back to Diagon alley and go down Knocturn alley you can get a custom untracked wand from down there. And then send me a message with your Phoenix. I will inform you of the rank structure when you come back after you have read the books"

Harry nodded and lefthe then went home and read through the books in sixteen Hours and fourty minutes. He worked out that there was 100 books to be read. While reading the books Harry had figured out that Dragon was Nicholas Flamel. So he wrote a note to Nicholas saying:

**_Dear Dragon, _**

**_I'm just writing to inform you that I have finished reading the books you gave me. I'm going to Knocturn Alley tomorrow to get the wand then I am at your convenience._**

**_Harry James Potter_**

**_Newly dubed Shadow_**

**_Lord of the house:_**

**_Potter  
Evans  
Black  
Peverell  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
Slytherin  
Pendragon  
Emrys  
Le Fay_**

**_Heir of the houses:_**

**_Flamel  
Windsor_**

**_P.s. I have figured out who you are Grandfather._**

After that Harry went to sleep and then woke the next day feeling refreshed. He then went to Knocturn Alley and found the store. When he entered he said th the man at the counter "I need a custom wand not tracked by the Ministry."

The guy said "follow me to my work shop." When there the guy spoke again "to pick your woods and cores run your hand across them to see if you feel a very strong pull to it."

Harry picked two woods and six cores. The woods were from the tree of life and from the tree of death. The cores were; scale from a Hungarian Horntail, Basilisk Venom, a tail feather from Hedwig soaked in her tears, heart string of a chimera and claw of a Shadow Tiger.

It took the owner two Hours to make and cost him one thousand Galleons but he had it keyed so only his magic could operate it.

When he returned back to his he found a letter from dragon waiting. It read;

**_Dear Shadow,_**

**_I thank you of informing me about you finishing the books. I now find myself curious as to how you know who I am but I guess that you read it somewhere. Now you are to come in tomorrow and we will start your standard training but my guess is that we will be doing advanced stuff by the time you leave tomorrow. I will also explain the the rank system now._**

**_There are three unspeakable ranks the first is the UNSPEAKABLE THIRD CLASS this is a unspeakable in training this will be you while you receive the standard training. The next is UNSPEAKABLE SECOND CLASS this is when a unspeakable has completed the standard training but is starting the advanced training. The final one is UNSPEAKABLE FIRST CLASS this is the one where you have completed the advanced training._**

**_Now you receive a badge on the badge it will hold diffrent colour strips and there will be a maximum of seven strips for each colour. These colours are ;_**

**_Red for offensive spells  
Blue for defensive spells  
Green for stealth  
Yellow for duelling  
Gray for healing  
Black for unforgivables (includes the Scotish Killing Curse)_**

**_There is a master rank for each unspeakable rank they are give out due to having a set number of strips for each master class. For MASTER UNSPEAKABLE THIRD CLASS you need at least three stripes of each colour. For MASTER UNSPEAKABLE SECOND CLASS you need at least five stripes of each colour. For MASTER UNSPEAKABLE FIRST CLASS you need to have all seven stripes of each colour._**

**_Now I believe you will be a MASTER UNSPEAKABLE FIRST CLASS this is because I believe in your skill. _**

**_From,_**

**_Dragon_**

**_Head Unspeakable_**

**_Head of the Department of mysteries_**

The next day when Harry reached the Department he began his training and as predicted by the end of the training session he was on to the Advanced training. Over the next ten months Harry's level and rank increased to that of MASTER UNSPEAKABLE FIRST CLASS. Finally he was given his first mission which was to protect a fake sorcerers stone and to have fun at Hogwarts but he had to act as though he didn't know about magic.

So when his Hogwarts letter arrived he was ecstatic but had to act curious.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: The First Year of Hogwarts_**

The Dursleys kept moving around trying to dodge the letters until the reached a island just off of the coast where they though they would be safe. At midnight on Harry's birthday when a half giant of a man smash a door down and explained about magic and gave Harry his letter saying that his name was Hagrid. After Harry and the Giant of a man left to go to Diagon Alley they first went to Gringotts where they picked up the fake stone and some money so that he could buy all of the Things that he would need.

Harry also got a wand from Ollivander's.

the remaining month till the train would leave from Platform Nine and Three Quarters was quiet seeing as the Dursley's would ignore him. This was because the Dursley's were afraid of him.

Finally it was the day of leaving for Harry so he made his way to the platform.

The train ride was quiet Uneventful he sat their talking to Ron Weasley until Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom came round asking if they had seen a toad which they hadn't so they told them that.

When the train reached Hogsmead Hagrid called them over to lead them to Hogwarts.

The sorting was started and they were all sorted to their houses.

The students sorted to Gryffindor were:

_Lavender Brown_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Hermione Granger_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Parvati Patil_

_Harry Potter_

_Dean Thomas_

_Ron Weasley_

The students sorted into Ravenclaw were:

_Terry Boot_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Michael Corner _

_Stephen Cornfoot_

_Kevin Entwhistle_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Su Li_

_Morag McDougal_

_Padma Patil_

_Lisa Turpin_

The students sorted into Hufflepuff were:

_Hannah Abbott_

_Susan Bones_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Wayne Hopkins_

_Megan Jones_

_Ernie Macmillan_

The students sorted into Slytherin were:_  
_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Tracey Davis_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Theodore Nott_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Blaise Zabini_

They then eat the feast and went to bed.

Over the next few weeks Harry found out which professors were kind and which hated him.

by Halloween he was settled in to a good routine. Harry made friends with Hermione Granger by saving her from a troll on halloween.

All through the next month and a half they had been trying to figure out what what being hidden on the third floor.

They had found out from Hagrid that it had something to do with Nicholas Flamel.

By mid May they found out that it was the Pholosipher's Stone.

Then by the end of May they were forced to go and "_protect_" the stone.

And that was the end of Harry's First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.


End file.
